zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Rules
A draft rules, which I want to put on the main page, which I shall make a draft redesign for (don't worry, by redesign I mean changing a couple lines, nothing big). The rationale will be put on the main page talk for reference. Welcome to the Zoids Wiki. We hope you find this database useful and informative, and we welcome any future contributors. However, for the sake of a stable community, here are some rules that all users should abide by. *Naming consistency: When deciding on which variant of a name to use, the following order should be considered; Official Translations > Romanisations > Unofficial translations. :In the event of two official translations existing, if common sense does not resolve the conflict, use the most popular version. *Notability: while we have no issues with the noteworthiness of new pages, they must be relevant, have information not contained in other pages and be easy to navigate to. :Pages not meeting this criteria may be deleted without notice. *Do not add speculation to a page. *Do not add information relating to fans of the franchise, this is irrelevant to the Wiki. *All advertising of external sites are to be strictly contained within the relevant section on the main page. :For discussion on the above rules see the Talk Page. Rationale: *Naming: Romanisations do not take into account spelling or grammar, or other such context that makes the name correct to an English-speaker. They are simply Japanese words written with English letters, and as such, are unreliable. Unofficial translations are subjective and often contradict one another, and therefore cannot be reliably cited. :This Wiki revolves around the use of many different contributors and users. This is the reason why popularity is a useful and reliable criteria for picking the naming convention. *Notability: If something is difficult to navigate it becomes difficult to edit and information becomes unreliable (for instance, if an article is unnecessarily long, a new page splitting up the content makes it much easier to check the correctness of). If a new page only contains repeated information, then to edit one page requires a user to edit two pages, obviously reducing the integrity of the wiki. If a new page does not contain information, then if, in future, someone wants to make the same page, they first have to find the old page and bring it to conform with their future page, making edits more difficult, and thus should be avoided (as well as making problems with navigation). *Speculation cannot be cited, by definition, and therefore cannot be taken as fact. Furthermore, official material is not made to be robust to inferences made by its fans (it is made to be entertaining), and therefore, no matter how common-sense the speculation is, it is unreliable, and should not be used. *There is no universal fan group for Zoids, so information about fans cannot be cited and is therefore not wiki-worthy (Note that this is distinct from, say, information about the popularity of the franchise, as this can be cited, for instance, by sales data). Any objections? Or alterations? Slax01 23:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. Atleast, from what I can tell. (Zoids Fanatic 23:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I feel like I'm fighting everybody now, but where would you put this on the main page? Maybe making a link to a page containing these guidelines near the create an article box would be a better idea (I don't want the main page to get too cluttered). The rules look fine though.--Azimuth727 23:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ya, the link would be better. And no, your not fighting everbody. (Zoids Fanatic 00:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) What's romanisation?SharkWings 00:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It's basically coming up with idea for character/Zoidnames. Like Reese being called Rease (or Reese's Peices), and the Blade Liger being called Blady. (Zoids Fanatic 00:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, now I get it, like a layman translation.SharkWings 00:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) @Azimuth, yeah, that's why I said I'd redesign the main page, but I haven't thought it much further than that. @sharkwings: Romanisations are japanese words written with english letters... for instance, the japanese character for infinite is pronounced "Mugen", so writing "Mugen" rather than the character is a romanisation. Slax01 00:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That helps, thanks. Should these really be on the front page? It might scare people away, I'm bit scared to make a few edits now.SharkWings 00:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Not just Japanese, but yeah. There are a number of ways to do this, so it can lead to issues. I prefer Hepburn if I have to romanize, but that's...one of those fun debate hotbuttons. And if you really want debate about systems to use, try romanizing Chinese! (Dangit, stop editing while I'm typing, people ;_;.) If you're not sure about an edit, you can always bring it up on the talk page for the article. Pointytilly 00:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Chinese is really easy to romanise. Pinyin is very well-defined. Slax01 00:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Pinyin is not the only romanization system, and Mandarin is not the only form of Chinese. Pointytilly 01:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ...or, perhaps, a better way of putting it would be to try dealing with all the various systems that have been used/what to call things NOW/etc. Things that used to be standard aren't now and make for...fun times re: names and the like. I'M AWAKE, REALLY I AM. Pointytilly 02:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. And never said you were asleep. (Zoids Fanatic 02:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) ...so we should use jimmy because Legacy was released after NC0? I disagree with that. Slax01 02:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't even think we should listen to Legacy, I mean, it's full of gibbish. Didn't we already argue about this? (Zoids Fanatic 02:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Ugh. Languages. You really have no idea how bad it can get (unless your a linguist). I have to work with linguists, designing software for them is a nightmare. Anyway, I fully agree with all these rules, they seem pretty common sense. Sylvanelite 02:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my comment on this is a little late. It was difficult to find in my Activity Feed. X_o;; I'm fine with these rules--though admittedly, I'm also a little intimidated. Nonetheless, I think they're important--let's just keep in mind that everyone makes mistakes. So especially for new-comers, could we be at least somewhat tolerant of little slip ups and just use the Talk Page and undo button? I like the idea of a link instead of the full list, just to avoid clutter. (And maybe put the list somewhere on the sign-up page when someone tries to make a new account, if that's at all possible?) -Imperial Dragon 16:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've added it to the main page, just because I wanted to make them official, I have yet to do the redesign (still doing the Genesis overhauls), but I want to do two more things to this page: 1- protect it. 2- add in examples. The examples to be added will be shown below: *Example of applying Rule #1: Jimmy (Zoids: Legacy) vs. Jamie Hemeros (Zoids: New Century Zero). As Jamie was the more popular of the two, it will be the easiest for people to read and understand, so it should be used above Jimmy. *Example of breaking Rule #2: Creating a page for, say, a Sheild Liger Mk-2, which contains no information not already on the Shield Liger page. These are usually handled on a case-by-case basis, so it doesn't hurt to ask first. *Example of breaking Rule #3: "Leena has feelings for Bit" or "Dr. Laon should be around the same age as Steve Toros", etc. *Example of breaking Rule #4: Fans consider RD to be a superior pilot to Brad Hunter. *Example of breaking Rule #5: (New page, Pagename: XYZ) Popular Zoids website XYZ, featuring the ABC is currently the.... Slax01 23:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) So, these are examples of what not to do. Correct? (Zoids Fanatic 00:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC)) Good point. Fixed it up for clarity. Slax01 01:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC)